SC-95/347-00/723
DeCIRO Catalogue Number: SC-95/347-00/723 Document Type: Step Compilation Dates Received: 05-12-1995 through 06-15-2000 Operation Status: Open Foreword: All sprung from chaos and all shalt return unto chaos. A body unable to return to chaos — That is the wicked Foundation's doing, whose tyranny is deeply-rooted upon corpses. It screams in silence in its bondage unto a shaky Foundation, instead we of Delta Command wish to hear the swan song of the body and all worlds. Operation Asclepius will heal the undying and castrate Hades. From the husk of the undying corpse, a great race will spring forth and reach throughout all spacetime. The swan song, entropy, Insurgency — All will spread across all spacetime and forever tarnish the stale order of Hades' dominion. Hereafter we of Delta Command document the Steps of the Plan as transcribed by the Engineer of the Chaos Insurgency. 1. STEP 95/347 A red pill from Locker 5 of Base D is authorised for loan by an Alpha-class personnel. Dispatch the Alpha to deliver document CO-95/347-001 along with said red pill. Venue will be in Hooters at Hollywood Boulevard in Los Angeles, California. Target will be a Beta-class personnel in Intel wing. The Alpha will confirm identity of the Beta via the phrase "All sprung from chaos". If response is "and entropy is existence supreme", present document CO-98/347 to the Beta. Otherwise, leave at once. 2. STEP 96/734 Document SR-96/734-001 received by Delta Command. 3. STEP 96/749 The Pouch of Saint Nicholas and one vial of Protean Juice (20.0 mL) are authorised for loan by Beta-class personnel. 4. STEP 96/752 Foundation security operatives from Foundation Area-4 are known to frequent the La Costena Bar on Main St. of Los Angeles, California every Thursday night from 2200 hours local time onwards. On the night of 3rd October of the current year, one Gamma-class personnel and three Beta-class personnel are to intercept a Foundation operative, Agent Jonathan Barker. Take 3.0 mL of his saliva while he is alive, and he can be killed afterwards. Put the body inside the Pouch of Saint Nicholas. The Gamma is to mix the saliva taken with the vial of Protean Juice, stir for ten seconds and ingest the mixture. Hereafter, Agent Barker sides with the Insurgency as a Gamma-class operative. He can also take the Pouch of Saint Nicholas with him. Betas may leave to report to Delta Command of the operation's status. Barker will return to his current assignment. 5. STEP 96/795 Barker, be on standby in the aerial transport to Foundation Area-32. Take the Pouch of Saint Nicholas with you, and make sure the body is still inside. Retrieve genetic samples from the creature in the transport's cargo area. Post-op summary report is to be delivered to Delta Command. 6. STEP 96/803 Agent Barker will deliver the genetic sample acquired to Base GN for storage. Label it "pegasus". 7. STEP 98/1 Delta Command HQ security, if someone purporting to be the envoy for the Eternal Horde arrives, let him through. Do not harm him. Allow him to seek audience with Delta Command. 8. STEP 98/214 Three Alpha-class personnel are to retrieve a human target, named Raava Kaur. She will be attending a high school party on the night of 26th March in Boston, Massachusetts. Keep her alive and unharmed. Contact Mahon Singh after successful acquisition of Kaur. He is the lead researcher of Prometheus Laboratories' Project Infinity and Kaur's father. Arrange to meet Singh and escort him to Base HD. Keep him alive and unharmed. 9. STEP 98/253 Hereon, Mahon Singh sides with the Chaos Insurgency as an Alpha-class operative and is assigned to Base GN. A Beta will be assigned as his minder/assistant, who will ensure Singh's cooperation in his new working environment. They can have access to "pegasus". Singh is to apply the principles of Project Infinity on "pegasus". Report findings to Delta Command. 10. STEP 99/1042 Document FR-98/1042-001 delivered to Delta Command. 11. STEP 99/1056 Introduce the pegasi to the Tachyon Chamber. Acclimatise them. If any of the pegasi die, replace them. Also, conduct weights training for living specimens. Ensure the adults are capable of flight even when saddled with a mass equivalent to that of an adult human. 12. STEP 00/7 An Alpha-class operative working at a corn field in Yorkshire is to be inscribe Glyph EH-54 onto the corn field via a harvester at night. Contact reporters from The Sun about the glyphs on the next day. Claim ignorance and insist it is the work of extraterrestrials. 13. STEP 00/14 The envoy for the Eternal Horde is expected to arrive at Base GN. When he comes, allow him to inspect the pegasi. He can take at most one adult pegasus capable of being ridden on with him, if he wishes to. If he wants more than one pegasus, politely reject him and refer him to Delta Command. Do not harm him. 14. STEP 00/17 When the envoy for the Eternal Horde is done with his business in Base GN, escort him to Delta Command HQ. An armed escort of ten Alphas are to accompany him for protection. Ensure the envoy lives, no matter what. 15. STEP 00/22 Researcher Amir Khan is to come to Delta Command HQ, on the request of the envoy for the Eternal Horde. He is strongly advised to arrive on horseback. Delta Command HQ logistics will prepare a horse for Khan. A new Beta-class researcher will replace Khan as Singh's minder/assistant. 16. STEP 00/142 Delta Command is aware of the pegasus corpse that fell in front of Base GN's main entrance. Keep the body in biohazard storage. An Alpha-class operative knowledgable in Mongolian-to-English translation will be deployed to Base GN to translate the inscription on the pegasus corpse's hide. Once translated, the Alpha will send findings to Delta Command. 17. STEP 00/216 Halt the cloning of pegasi, but continue to expose living specimens to the Tachyon Chamber. 18. STEP 00/287 On 30th August of the current year, Base GN will expect the arrival of ten specimens of Eternal Horde horses. Keep them in the stables. All must be kept alive. Have one Eternal Horde horse and one pegasus of different sexes ready for interbreeding. 19. STEP 00/723 Delta Command has noted the slow progress of the interbreeding program. Therefore, introduce the Blight of Chiang Mai to the Eternal Horde horse and pegasus used for interbreeding. As backup, extract genetic samples from the other Eternal Horde horses for genome modification. chaos-insurgencygoi-formatgolden-horde page revision: 11, last edited: 1 Jun 2018, 22:36 (36 days ago) Edit Rate (+23) Tags Discuss (11) History Files Print Site tools + Options